Vanguard lemons
by Mymtngames25
Summary: a series of lemons from the cardfight vanguard anime


Vanguard lemons part 1:

Ren, suiko and asaka

Hello this is my first fanfic so sry if its bad. This will be a Asaka x Ren x Suiko lemon so i hope you enjoy wink wink

For a long time asaka was the only girl strong enough to be asteroid material. Until she came to fukuhara high, she was suiko tatsunagi and she had many adoring fans but asaka wasent phased one bit until the new asteroid team announcement. Tetsu: "now for the moment youve all been waiting for the new team asteroid picks!! now first is Ren suzugamori" people clapped half heartedly since he was always top dog "Second a new student who took this place down like she dident even break a sweat, Suiko Tatsunagi!!" all the boys cheered and asaka growled "And since im now there suprivisor theres only one slot left and thar person is...Asaka narumi barely beating the 4th place student by winning 1 fight right before this announcement" asaka was relieved but also overjoyed she was able to stay on team asteroid "Now suiko, Asaka to rens office" Asaka: "Right away tetsu" asaka skipped over to rens office while suiko and tetsu followed calmly

before tetsu could enter he was stopped by a student asking him for help on something Suiko: "wierd but ill just wait in rens room with my 2 new team members" suiko entered and was alarmed that asaka dispeared within a minute "Um Ren where is asaka?" suiko asked confused Ren: "shes right behind you now about initiation" ren smirked with a evil glint in his eyes

 **LEMON ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOUR INNOCENT**

Before suiko could react asaka ripped her top off and proceeded to take her bra off Suiko: AAAAAH _suiko_ _covers her bare chest. W_ hat kind of sick initistion ritual is this" _ren grinned as asaka continued to undress suiko_ Ren: Its asakas idea tho she probably just did it so she can fuck me every year _the three are elevated up by a button on rens desk. Once it stops they are in a bedroom dimly lit by candles_ "Now how about a demonstration _asaka and ren take off all there clothes and asaka lays down on the bed ren ontop of her_ Suiko: "wait so this is actually happening?" _s_ _uiko looked at the 2 lovebirds with intrigue_ Ren: Yep and heres how initiation, works!!!! _ren shoved his penis into asakas soaking wet pussy_ Asaka:aaaah Ren your dick always makes me cum after insertion. _ren started pistoning asaka fast and hard next he called suiko over_ Suiko: yes ren? _ren pulled suiko into a kiss and also started groping her making suiko get wetter and hornier, even tho asakas crush was kissing another girl she was too deep into pleasure to notice only moaning and repeating rens name._

 _a few minutes later ren cums right inside of asakas womb making her faint from the pleasure and joy of it._ Ren: _smirks and looks at a masturbating suiko_ let me help you with your itch suiko _, ren then proceeded to remove suikos hand and inserts his penis in its place making the virgin suiko cum instantly_ Suiko: r-r-ren plz be gentle its my f-f-first time _suiko was already out of breath._ Ren: suuuure ill go easy on you suiko _ren proceeded to lift suiko off the chair pushing himself deeper._ Suiko: aaaaaaaaah...it feels so good _while ren continues to carry suiko he lays down right next to asaka then flips him and suiko and proceeds to make an utter mess of her pussy._ Suiko: ren ren, oh this feels so fuckin good, im gonna cum!! Ren: m-me too your pussy is just so tight that I can't hold on any longer. _ren then cums inside suiko making her cum also_.

 _After cumming ren pulls out and lays down next to suiko but asaka who has just woken up starts to give ren a titfuck._ Ren: your always so greedy when we do this aren't you asaka _ren smiled_ _relaxing as asaka sucked and rubbed her boobs on his dick with great technique._

 _a few minutes later ren cums inside asakas mouth and asaka noticing suikos still up crawls ontop of her with her pushing there boobs together_. Ren: ok last round girls _ren first inserted into asaka hitting her womb in 1 thrust but then he starts going back and forth between suiko and asaka giving them equal pleasure_ Suiko: this speed and strength its making my mind go blank Asaka: same here rens technique in the bedroom is as good as his skill in vaaaaaanguard _asaka cums again_ Ren: ok since suikos new ill give her the final load. Suiko:yes give me it fill me up with your cum!!! _ren cums right at the entrance of suikos womb._

 **Lemon scene over**

 _exhausted suiko and asaka snuggle up to ren_

Both: i love you ren Ren: _giggles_ i love you both also _suiko and asaka glare at each other now rivals for who ren will marry first._ _the next day_ _suiko challenges asaka._ Suiko: i challenge you asaka and the winner gets all of tomorrow to spend with ren and the other cant intefeer in anyway deal? _asaka grinned_ Deal misses idol _they fought a long and tedious fight but_ _at the end of the fight._ Asaka: go silverthorn dragon empress, Venus Luquier FINISH HER _suiko guards with a 15,000 shield_ ok drive check _first is a draw trigger letting asaka draw a card_ now 2nd check _it is... A critical trigger letting empress break through the shield and beat suiko_.

Suiko: gg you get ren tomorrow but next time ill beat you Asaka: I doubt it _both of them smile friendily at each other knowing that they are now bffs_

 **THE END** p.s thank you for reading this i hope you like it i might make more of this stuff for other ships(just no yaoi thats not my expertise)


End file.
